Lialac Dreams
by DemonicDragonslayer
Summary: Dallet's past was a horrible and twisted fate not know by anyone till now..I do not own Escaflowne! R and R if you want oO
1. Lialac Dreams

Lialac Dreams  
  
  
  
The perpetual purple dragons danced over his face, the little boy giggling to the music of a mother's tongue. The mother had the hair of her lialac garden that always smelled the freshest when she stepped through the vine canope in her lavanader silky dress that flowed as rose pedels in a dance across the air. Her son had thr brown hair like his fathers slightly tinted with the purple serenity of his sweet mother's long hair. The little boy smiled as his mother picked him up and headed out to the garden to plant some more of her wonderful lialac bushes that surrounded the Estate in Northern Austeria.  
  
But with beauty comes a dark looming controlling man. This was the father of the young boy and the scorning husband of the lialac haired woman. The mother stopped to shift her purple eyes to the tall looming man over her.  
  
"what the hell are you doing woman!? This is no time for planting you damn little flowers!!" He smacked her hard sending her to the dirt. The little boy stood in silence and terror as his father picked her up shaking her in derision of both the body and the mind, "You should be cleaning and making my dinner not planting some rediculous flowers! Get back inside and take the disgusting boy with you! I make all the money in the house and you just plant you stupid flowers!" and with that the brown haired man left leaving the mother sprawled to the dirt in tears. Her son climbed up onto her and wiped the tears away slowly looking at the bruise forming on his mother's cheek in a melancoly fashion.  
  
"..My..little Dallet...I..deserved it..go back inside..and help mommy..with the wash..ok?" The woman got up and walked inside holding Dallet's little hand as they went off to finish the house work and the cooking. 


	2. Crimson Tainted Flowers

Crimson Tainted Flowers
    Dallet was 13 now living in the old estate. He was an intelligent boy and knew many things about swordsman ship from his close friends at the private school he was enrolled in. School was a freedom for him from his father. Dallet had noticed his father had become more agressive then the past, scorning his mother for the small incidents by abusing her staining her lialac hair with her own crimson as her large eyes watered with forgiveness. Dallet would listen everynight to the screams of pain seeping from his mother followed by a crack of a whip. The boy wept at the sound but could do nothing but listen to the deriding melody. He sat on his crimson sheets reminding him of the tainted lialac hair of his mother and his cruel scornful father beating the innocent woman.
    "No more..I won't let you hurt her anymore..I'll kill you someday and build a serene place for mother.."
    The long haired boy sat contemplating when to strike, his purple eyes full of rage as he heard his mother scream his name.
    "Tommorrow..", he thought out loud to himself ,"Tommorrow I'll kill that bastard I once called father.." and with that statement out of his mind he slid back into the crimson blankets weeping for his mother in silence as he seethed nightmares from his brain.
    The sun rose as firey fingers that ripped the night sky open as a child opening christmas presents. Birds sang as Dallet slurped down his food to his mother's dismay. She had a large cut over her forehead that had been patched with make up but still seeped through.
    "Dallet honey have some manors.." his mother replied at the sight of the fast growing son of her's. Dallet ignored his mothers sentence changing the subject.
    "Why does that bastard hurt you?" Silence proceeded his question as his mother dropped the china tea cup she was holding to the sink in a crash of shattered dreams. "Why does the bastard always hurt you!? That man is not a father he is a beast! He doesn't deserve a beautuful women like you mom..look at your hair it's stained red..it was once as lavender as your garden.." he stood up to brush the strands of lialac hair from his mother's wincing countenance.
    "D..Dallet go..go to school..g..go to school n..n..now.." was all his mother said as she led him out the door. She was so frail from being starved to death. Her skin so white that it pained him to leave.
    Dallet listened as the gym teacher blabbled about fencing saftey and how if you didn't wear your mask you could loose an eye. His thoughts drifted to his mothers frail arms. Once the teacher was done he could practice to kill his father. Would she hurry the hell up? Dallet was thoroughly annoyed with her consistant ranting. Finally the old witch shut up and blew her whistle.
    " PICK A PARTNER YOU LITTLE FAGS AND HURRY UP" Here was an all guys school and teachers called them whatever they felt like naming you. Dallet picked up a fencing sword as a tall boy with long purple haired walks up to him.
    "Yo rich boy feel like fightin' me?" Dallet could easily tell this boy was from a gang by his tongue and was from the poor suburbs of Austeria. He had cold clouded blue eyes and perfect white teeth with large canines like a vampire. The boy was taller then Dallet by 3 or so inches.
    A quiet ,"..sure" was all that slipped from Dallet tongue as he stood up next to the boy.
    "What's your name rich boy?" replied the gang leader as pulled his messy purple pony tail up to keep it from falling down.
    "Dallet..Dallet White and you?"
    "Viole Snake..nice to meet you rich boy"
    "Snake? What a-"
    "Don't like my name rich boy!?"
    "No just never heard a last name snake.."
    "Made it up myself kid my parents were killed in a gang fire these people brought me here from the streets..eh come on lets have a duel"
    Author's note: I like the thought of viole in a gang I give credit to whomever thought of that chapter three will be up
    Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE oO and dilly rules moero!!


End file.
